


HellCat Of Beacon Hills Lemons

by CarleighAlpha



Series: Lemon Scenes for Stories [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Derek gives Oral Sex, Discussion About Children, F/M, First Time, Gentle Derek Hale, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Pregnant Sex, Soul Bond, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Lemon Scenes for my fanfiction HellCat Of Beacon Hills https://www.quotev.com/story/10665341/HellCat-of-Beacon-Hills/1





	1. Code Breaker

" Derek, I want this to be perfect" I whispered as he kissed my neck, I purred lowly, Derek carried me over to the bed and laid me down I watched

as he carefully took my dress off and place it on the chair near the table, I covered myself as Derek took his tux top and dress shirt off,

" You look as beautiful as I imagined" Derek whispered as I smiled, the moonlight made my body glimmer, as if covering me in pure moonlight,

" Derek" I whimpered as he began kissed down my body, I moaned lowly as he took my bra off and set it to the side, his lips wrapped around

my left nipple,

" God Derek" I whimpered as his right hand tweaked the other, I wanted him so badly, I was getting hotter,

" Relax Jace this is about you" He growled as I paused, his lips began trailing down my stomach, I wanted him more and more, I felt Derek grip 

my panties and pull them down, as they came off, I crossed my legs, but Derek kissed my inner thighs as I whimpered,

" Easy Jace" Derek whispered before I felt his tongue licking me, I moan loudly as he did this, his hands holding my thighs as I felt more wanting,

" Derek" I moaned before I let go, I got my first high, Derek came up and kissed me, I pressed back, Derek smiled as I felt his pointer finger prob,

" God" I moaned as I heard him chuckling,

" So great Jace" He says as I hold myself as he rubs my walls, it was new feeling as I feel him add another finger, I moaned as I felt another high

coming, I moaned and purred as he added another, I felt my high clash, I was a hot mess, I felt Derek's lips find mine, he pulled back.

I watched as I watched as he take his pants and boxers off, I see his length and gulp,

" Relax Jace" Derek whispered as I feel it at my barrier,

" I trust you Derek" I whispered as he smiled, he kissed me and I felt my barrier breaking, I whimpered as he held me,

" I'm ok" I whimpered as he settled, 

" I love you" Derek whispered as I held him, he pulled back before thrusting slowly forward, I smiled as the pain went away, he had a rhythm going,

" Derek" I cried out as he smirked at me, I felt my body heating up, his lips found mine as I felt my high rising,

" Derek" I cried out as I felt my body hold him, Derek smiled, I felt my fangs grow, I bite into his right shoulder, he groaned, I marked him as

my mate, he kissed me as I smiled, I felt the pressure rising more and more, 

" Derek please" I purred out as his fangs then sink into my left shoulder, I felt my soul connecting with his and it felt pure,

" Our souls are connected now" I moaned as he grinned at me, he went a bit faster, I wrapped my legs around him, I moaned as he

released inside me, I felt his lengths base swelling, Derek kissed me as I whimpered at the new pressure, but I relaxed against him,

" I just knotted you" He retorted as I relaxed,

" What?" I asked as he sighed, we laid on our sides,

" It's used for breeding, but when we mate for life, we knot" Derek whispered as I relaxed against him, it was an hour before it went

down, I rolled off of him.


	2. Ice Pick

" Come on Derek" I cried out as he tears off my clothes,

" Gonna make you mine" Derek growled as I moaned and mewled under him, he smiles as he gets my shoes off, I was producing slick, 

his tongue finds the source and begins to lick,

" God Derek please don't tease" I growled as he held my hips open,

" Gonna breed you up" He growled as I moaned.

" Please" I cried as he lapped at my sex,

" Oh god" I cried out as he curled two thick fingers inside me,

" Derek" I cried out as I came all over his fingers, his hand was drenched, he licked at it, and smirked, his lips found mine, I held him close.

" Don't be a tease" I growled as I grinded my sex on his jean covered erection, he growled before removing his clothes, I see his 

erection curl to his belly before it was rubbing against my sex, 

" Please" I begged as he then thrusted into my vagina,

" God Derek" I moaned as he bottoms out, he kisses me before thrusting deep, his hips flush against my own,

" So good" I mewled as I held him close.

" Gonna pup ya" He growled as he began thrusting deeply,

" God don't say shit like that, make me want you more" I cried out as I felt him thrust left,

" Why, makes me wanna do it more" He growled,

" My heated HellCat, my future baby mama" He growled as he thrusted deeper into me.

" Derek don't tease" I growled before sinking my fangs into his claim scar,

" God Jace" He growled as his tip was hitting my cervix, I was so opened to him,

" Gonna knot you up so hard and so tight around me" He snarled as he thrusted upwards,

" God DEREK" I cried out as I wrapped my legs around his waist, he growled as he sank his teeth into my shoulder, I felt his knot inflate 

and lock us together, I felt my heat die down, he flipped me over and I rested on top of him,

" I forgot to lock my door" I groaned as he smirked, he sat up. 

" Wrap your legs around my waist" He said as his cock ejaculated into my,pussy, I moaned as I did as he commanded, he got up, my arms 

wrapped around his neck, he walked to the door and locked it, he walked back to the bed and slowly lied down, I lied down on his chest, 

his knot pumping his seed into me.

" Derek?" I asked as he placed an arm behind his head,

" Yeah?" He replied as I smiled,

" So Future Baby Mama, huh?" I asked as he snickered,

" Jace, there is no one I rather have children with than you" Derek grunted as I wiggled my hips,

" You might have done it" I grinned as he smiled, he kissed me,

" And I wouldn't have it either way" He replied as I was growing tired,

" Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up" He told me, I smiled as he rubbed my back, I passed out to his heart beat.


	3. Restraint

He held me firm, but I kissed him back,

" Gonna make love to you" He whispered as he smiled, I growled as I held him, I gripped his hair in my hands,

" Want you so bad" I moaned as I rubbed my body over his,

" Gonna have you" He growled before carrying me to bed, he carefully took of my pj top, he caressed my chest as I felt my

nipples harden, he suckled on the left, but he rubbed his calculus fingers with the right nipple,

" Damn Derek" I groaned as he smiled,

" So full of my baby" He groaned as I felt him moving.

" Not going to last long" I groaned as he gets his clothes off, I removed my pj bottoms, Derek lunges for my pussy, he laps

the inside, I moaned out as he licked had,

" Derek don't tease me" I said as he growled, so hot, I moaned as I came around his tongue. I feel him lap my sex, he

grinned, he kissed me as he plunged his cock into me, my sexual nature growing,

" Derek please" I cried out as he kissed me, he began thrusting more and slow,

" I told you love, I'm gonna make love to you" Derek said as he smiled at me.

" Derek" I moaned as he thrusted deeply into me, I groaned as I came around his cock, he smiled as he flipped me over,

" Ride me baby" He groaned as I straddled him, I swiveled my hips and I moved to my heartbeat, loud and clear,

" Derek" I cried out, he lifted his body up and kissed me, he held me as he growled into my shoulder, his cum pulsing

inside me, I kissed him with emotion, he smiled as I slowly smiled,

" Feels so good" I said as he smiled, Derek pulled me off of his softened cock, my wetness coated it.


	4. Master Plan

"Derek don't be a tease" I growled as he smirked,

" Never will be baby" He growled before tearing my clothes off, I stood naked as I got onto the bed, his lips trailing down

my body and finding my pussy,

" Don't wanna leave you" He grinned as he began lapping at my sex, heavily,

" God Derek don't slow" I grinned as he began to thrust two fingers inside me, I gripped his hair as I came,

" Good girl" He praised me as he licked his fingers clean as hell, he kissed me and I tasted myself.

" Taste sweet" I grinned before he removed his clothes,

" Not slowing down" He growled as he probed his cock into my entrance, the thrusted forward,

" God Derek" I moaned as he bites into my claim bite,

" you're so good to me baby" He growled as he licked the mark, he began to thrust, I wrapped my legs around his waist,

" Don't be a tease" I snarled as he thrusted faster and to the right,

" DEREK" I cried out as he stiffened and his thrust got sloppier, he grunted as he came deep,

" Love you so much" Derek huffed as he pulled out, he smirked as he pulled the very soft covers over us.


	5. Chaos Rising

" No foreplay Derek please" I begged as he lifted his head then begins removing my clothes,

" So perky" Derek growled as he began to suckle on my tits, I groaned hard as I felt myself becoming wetter,

" Please" I begged as I felt his hands trailing down, soon removing my underwear,

" So wet and so wanting for me" Derek whips out then enters me, I moaned as how tight I was.

" That is it, my HellCat" He whispers before pulling his hips back then thrusting into me,

" Mine" I growled as I felt my pupils expanding, full of lust, my walls dragging him deeper inside me,

" Never gonna leave you" He whimpers as I feel his dick becoming harder than before.

" So filling, nothing fits in here more" I cried out as I felt my walls squeezing him, my wetness making it easier for him,

" So full of my baby and my desire to breed you" He groaned as I feel him picking up one of my legs and putting it over his shoulder,

" OH" I cried out as I felt my core squeezing him again, I was becoming oversensitive after only two orgasms,

" So wanting" Derek growled in my ears, he thrusts were becoming sloppier by the second, his cock was coated in my juices,

" Please fill me" I cried out before he growled into my ear,

" So my baby mama wants it?" He growled, I physically was shaking, but cry out as I feel another wave filling me,

" Derek PLEASE" I growled, my eyes glowing and pupils constricting,

" Gonna love you forever" He growled into my ear, I felt him thrust further into me, I grip his shoulders, I find his lips and press them

to my claim bite, feeling his teeth sink into it made me cum again

" OK, here I come baby girl, my baby gravy" He growled in an Alpha tone, I scratch his back as he came into my sensitive core,

" God" He whimpered before I felt his cock pulsating deeply, then he carefully pulled out of me. He falls to his side, fresh sex filling the room.


	6. Motel California

Derek holds me as best as he could,

" Let me make love to you" He whispered as I nodded, I sit up, he paws at my clothing, but I pushed him away a bit,

" No need to make this fast, this is about you Derek, let me heal you" I whispered as he kisses my neck, then slows down,

" Jace" He whispered as he carefully grips my hem of my shirt, then lifts it up, I was half naked to him, I feel him rubbing me,

" Derek please" I moaned as he kisses my marks.

" Love you so much Jace" He whispered as I smiled to him, he removes my pants and panties, I carefully remove his pants and boxers,

" Let me make love to you" I whispered as I feel his erection, he presses the tip to my soaked core, but I soon feel it going into me,

" Baby" Derek groaned as I feel my walls surrounding him with such security that it rivaled a blanket keeping you safe, he thrusts slowly,

" So good" I cried as I already felt myself coming,

" Jace" He groaned as I feel him hit my cervix a little rough, but his warm seed already expelled itself,

" Thank you Jace" Derek whispered, he carefully pulls out, I laid myself down and let myself go into sleep.


End file.
